Comment perdre sa dignité en une heure
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Il ne faut jamais laiser les fiqueuses s'ennuyer. Surtout quand il est si facile de ridiculiser Heero.
1. Chapter 1

AUTEURS : Nilacat and Jin ( attention nous vous informons que deux dangereuses malades mentales se sont échappées, nous vous prions don…)

Ceci est le résultat remasteurisé d'une déconnection partielle du système nerveux lors d'un cours de math absolument... nous dirons, passionant. Bref, dessinants dans les marges de nos cahiers comme à notre habitude, nous trouvâme le temps très long au bout de quelques minutes. Voilà quoi, une correction qu'on a déja compris et donc que l'on ne prend pas en note, ça n'amuse pas le peuple très longtemps.

D'où une faramineuse idée de mon cerveau embrumé. Ni une, ni deux, je m'était emparée de son surligneur et l'avait recouvert de gribouillis au feutre indélébile. S'ensuivit un déclic parfaitement syncronisé où une feuille blanche puis deux, suivit d'autres, se retrouvèrent noires d'une ânerie phénoménale où Heero en prenait encore pour son grade.

Je vous propose donc ce pseudo jeu télévisé qui part en sucette dans tous les coins. Elle n'est pas superbement écrite car date de trois ans, mais elle existe.

**COMMENT PERDRE SA DIGNITE EN UNE HEURE…faut en avoir**

Derrière un monticule de papiers, de dossiers et depost-it indéchiffrables, parce que oui les profs écrivaient comme des cochons et non il n'avaient pas le temps de laisser des directives plus détaillées, Jin dans toute samagnificence, se crevait à rendre toute la paperasse compréhensive pour les archives. Enfin, cela n'avait duré qu'un brefinstant, le temps pour elle de lire deux ou trois rapports sur la trentaine qui traînaient sur le bureau et de les résumer en une page chacun. Après quoi, elle s'avachi sur un quatrième dossier en froissant les feuilles, morte d'ennui.

Dans sa semi-mort cérébrale, elle ne voyait pas la queue de chat du pilote quidépassait du bureau, celui-ci rampant vers sa proie leplus discrètement possible.

Jin : Punaise... c'est chiant de bosser ici. Il se passe jamais rien de bien sauf quand on part tout faire exploser… Pourquoi tant de haine? Et pourquoi je suis la seule à m'occuper de ses paperasses toute seule? Pouvaient pas être intelligents un minimum pour être aptes à m'aider ces sales chats?

Le " premier " des sales chats en question, emergea de sa cachette, prit possession d'un objet non identifié et ricana.

Nilacat : Niéhéhéhé !

Jin : Eh ! Mon marqueur tout neuf tout tagué ! Puisque c'est comme ça je te pique ta papatte !

Nilacat : Mais heu! t'abuse ! Il est même pas neuf ton marqueur pourri !

Jin immobilisa sa collègue, fouilla dans ses poches, et, brandissant le baffeur-papatte de cette dernière avec un air de défit dans le regard, s'enfuie en courant dans le couloir gueulant à en cracher ses poumons :

Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai la papatte sacrée !!

Nilacat : Miaaaaaa ! Rend moi ça !!

Le demi-chat couru après Jin dans toute la base et s'affala en beauté sur Heero, qui venait de finir les ajustements de son gundam et s'en retournait se rafraîchir, en trébuchant sur le tapis du sous-sol.

Heero : … bouge de là.

Nilacat : Ouais merci je vais bien aussi.

Elle se releva dignement et sorti un marteau de 500 t d'on ne sais où. (Jin : elle à un futalen spandex magic !)

Heero : Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ?

Jin : Oua ! T'as aligné plus de deux mots à la suite ! Fait gaffe tu va te fatiguer !

Heero : …

Le perfect soldiers qui avait prévu le coup, et de loin, avait prit les mesures nécessaires en « empruntant » l'ancien outil de travail de son coéquipier. Il sorti donc le demi-masque de clown de Trowa qu'il plaça sur son visage.

- Giyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Un démon !!

Voyant avec satisfaction les deux baka no onna s'enfuir, il balança le masque aux pieds du heavy-arms.

- A l'attaqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!

Hurla Aocat en lui écrasant son marteau dans la figure. Heero tituba, et se demanda « quand ? » on avait posé du papier-peint étoilé. Aocat, se sentant un tout petit peu coupable, le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Aocat : Oups, désolé! Enfin,ça t'apprendra à faire des blagues pareilles!

Heero: La vache! Tu réagit toujours au quart de tour toi !

Deux voix féminines en cœur : Réléna ? Où ça ?!

Aocat : Ben tu sais… des cris… réflexe quoi ! ''

Heero : Tu peux pas utiliser des armes plus douces ?

Aocat : Y a ma super épée hachoir dans ma chambre si tu veux !

Heero : …

For intérieur de Heero : Déjà qu'il fallait supporter les conneries de Duo à longueur de journée, mais en plus, il fallait que se saligo aie un ami plus chtarbé que lui. Mais pourquoi ce con était inscrit dans la même école que nous ? pourquoi ??

Aocat : Alors, j'attend ta proposition mossieur Heero !

Heero : Hum… des fleurs explosives.

De longues secondes passèrent. De très longues secondes durant lesquelles le japonais prit une légère teinte colorée, honteux de la bétise dont il faisait preuve. A croire qu'à force des fréquenter des abrutis, on attrapait leur connerie.

Aocat : Mouais. Des fleurs explosives c'est pas génial pour le style.

Un bruit aussi léger qu'une enclume tombant du trosième étage retentit, arrachant un sursaut au demi-chat qui se demandait se que sa soeur avait encore bien pu faire.

Heero: Nani ?

Nilacat : Là ! J'ai ma papatte !

- Ah.

Firent Heero et Aocat en regardant Jin qui virevoltait d'un mur à l'autre, se confondant en excuses à chaque fois qu'elle en heurtait un.

Duo passa à ce moment et ne pu que remarquer la couleur écrevisse de son glaçon de partenaire qui ne partait pas.

Duo : Joli, le rouge ça te va bien ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Jin : Beuuuh ! Il veut se battre avec des fleurs explosives.

La pauvre créature se frotta la tête et décalqua son homologue dans le mur, histoire de se venger quand même un peu.

Pendant ce temps, un drôle de bruit s'échappa de la tignasse de l'américain qui se mit à rire tout seul avant de rassembler un semblant de sérieux pour s'expliquer. Bien entendu il repartit imédiatement dans un fou rire.

Duo : Heero la semeuse de fleurs destructrice ! Waha, mortel !

Aocat, Jin et Nilacat éclatèrent de rire, Aocat s'accrochant à l'américain comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas s'affaler sur le sol.

Heero: Grrr…

Duo: Et là je lui ai cloué le bec!!

Heero : Pas pour longtemps !!

Duo : Ah ? T'as un cerveau pour réfléchir et trouver une réplique ?

Heero : …

Aocat déposa une crevette sur la tête d'Heero :

Attend il a droit au crustacé jocker !

Jin et Nilacat le prirent à part.

Jin : Qu'est ce t'as fumé toi ?

Alter : Rien c'est qu'il a l'air plus con comme ça !

Jin : Heu… Nini ?

Nilacat récupéra la crevette qu'elle mit dans un aquarium de 6 mètres les larmes aux yeux.

Jin : D'où est-ce qu'elle le sort ce truc ?

Nilacat : Beuh ! Pôvre crevette ! Faut pas traumatiser les animaux !! Snif !

Aocat : Si ça t'intéresse, on est pas très loin de la plage. Tu poura la relâcher, ta cevette.

Duo : Ao-kun, tu crois qu'elle a remarqué que la crevette est déjà morte ?

Aocat : Rah ! Tais toi, elle s'est calmée !

Heero : Et Duo en faucheuse ?

Nous ne citerons pas le temps considérable qu'il aura fallu au japonais pour sortir cette... banalité.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Heero: Bah, vous riez pas?

Duo : Non parce qu'elles me voient tout les jours en faucheuse ! No Ao-kun ?

Aocat : Vi vi.

Heero : …

Nilacat : Et de deux points pour Duo et toujours zéro pour Heero !!

Jin : Depuis combien de temps tu conpte des points toi ?

Nilacat : Je viens juste d'avoir l'idée ! On va les ridiculiser en public ! Aocat ? Caméra branchée ?

Aocat : Vouais !

Jin : Non vous allez pas oser… Wouahahaha ! Je suis des vôtre !

Aocat : Et maintenant une page de pub !

Auchan : Nous annonçons que les cerveaux sont en promotion avec cablâge offert !

Aocat : Ok, prochaine épreuve !

Heero : C'est quoi ce sous-entendu de pub ?

Duo : Ca veut dire quoi ce qu'il vient de dire ?

Jin : Que Heero est con et doit se racheter un cerveau et que toi tu dors.

Nilacat : 1 point pour Jin ! 2 For Duo et toujours zéro pour Heero !

Jin : Nilacat, je fais pas partie du jeu !

Nilacat : Ah oui c'est vrai ! 2 à 0 pour Duo.

Jin prit les deux demi-chats à part pour leur faire part d'une nouvelle idée lumineuse.

Nilacat: Ok, qu'est ce qu'on leur fait subir ?

Jin : Rendons les plus ridicules encore ! J'ai bien envie de voir Aocat à l'œuvre !

Nilacat : P'tit frère, late-le!

Aocat : Donc Heero, j'ai prit les devans! J'ai écouté la publicité et je suis parti te chercher ce magnifique cerveau. Ca te va?

Heero : Mais j'en ai DEJA un !

Duo : Menteur! Ca c'est pour pas perdre la face !

Aocat : Exact. Désolé pour toi, mais nous savons depuis longtemps que le tient a grillé.

Heero : …

Nilacat : 3 pour Duo, 2 pour Aocat et 0 pour Heero.

Heero : Quoi ? Mais je peux pas avoir un petit point moi ?

Aocat : Non, il te faudrait un cerveau.

Jin : Faîtes gaffe, ça tourne à vide quand même.

Nilacat : 3-3-0 pour Alter et Duo !!

Réléna : C'est quoi cette histoire de cerveau ?

Nilacat : Ahhhh ! Qui a fait entrer le bonbon rose ?! Hein ? Qui que je l'étripe ??

Jin : Calme Nini, calme ! Agent de sécurité !

Nilacat : Oui chef ! (habillée en costar cravate)

Jin : Expultion intru !

Nilacat : Mission bien reçue ! (regard sadique pire que Duo dans ses mauvais jour à la limite du diabolique)

Elle monte dans la pelleteuse et écrabouille l'œuf de pâque rose. Elle pose l'espèce de bouillie sur le traineau du père nöel tiré par l'âne trotro. (Trowa déguisé : Mais qu'est ce que fait là ?)

La question qu'on se pose tous: mais d'où elles sortent tout ça?

Bah, du placard à balais pardi!

Nilacat : Allez go ! Direction Dorothy!!

Jin: Ok! Continuons!

Heero: (bombe à retardements) Aaaah! Au secours !

Aocat : Duo, c'est affligeant, tu m'aide à le rendre moins con ?

Duo : Non, autant attendre la fin de l'émission.

Heero : Saleté de truc rose ambulant et sans cervelle !!

Duo : ah ? Je crois que l'ancienne cervelle s'est remise en marche !

Heero : Ta gueule le mariole !

Duo : Hein ? Oo

Nilacat: 5-3-1 pour Duo, puis Aocat et enfin Heero a eu un point!!

Duo : Quoi le traviole ? (a compris de travers)

Aocat: Et fait pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu avec Quatre !

Duo : Depuis quand on regarde dans la salle de bain quand y a quelqu'un ?

Aocat : Depuis que nous nous partageons la même chambre et la même salle de bain ! !T'es grillé !!

Heero: Et Yugo alors! Oublie pas la réserve !

Duo : Voyeurs !

Nilacat : Alors, alors Duo, tu nous en cache des trucs ?!

Jin : 5-4-2, Heero remonte en flèche !

Nilacat : Quels aveux exeptionnels, on va péter l'audimat ! (C'est surtout les profs qui vont nous tuer )

Jin : Faîtes entrer les invités : Quatre et Yugo !!

Quatre : Hein ? Pourquoi nous ?

Yugo : Bah, j'sais pas moi !

Dans un accès de pudeur, l'américain tenta un camouflage en règle, optant pour la fameuse prise de l'autruche mais constata que, sans col roulé, ça ne le faisait pas.

Heero : Mes chers, vous avez l'honneur d'avoir été balancés par Duo !

Quatre : Duo ?

Yugo : Hein ?

Quatre : (tilt) Duo, enfin !

Nilacat : 5-4-3, Heero continue l'ascension.

Aocat : La chute n'en sera que plus dure !

Quatre : C'est qui qu'a parlé ?

Nilacat : C'est moi trou du chnuch !

Duo : … bah quoi,on est des mecs …

Tous : Hein ?

Jin : 6-5-3 pour Duo… Mais Duo, évite à l'avenir ce genre de sous-entendu dégueu !

Tient, d'ailleurs, ils faisaient quoi dans la salle de bain et la réserve?

Heero et Aocat répondirent de concert.

- Duo leur apprend à jouer aux échec.

Aocat : D'ailleurs, j'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était Quatre qui était versé dans cette discipline.

Nilacat : Mais c'est nul!

Jin : Zut, je m'attendait à plus croustillant!

Duo: Plait-il les perverses?

Nilacat: Non rien.

Aocat: Allez, un p'tit coup de pub pour Quatre! Juste parse que j'ai envie!

Auchan : Cerveaux toujours en promotion avec câblage offert et un cervelet en cadeaux !

Jin : Quatre peut dès à présent foncer au supermarché !

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

Alter : Pour te racheter un cerveau pardi !

Quatre : Mais j'en ai un…

Aocat: Mais il est dépassé… N'oublie pas que c'est celui de ton arrière grand père qu'on t'a mis parce que t'en avais pas quand t'es né !

Nilacat : 6-7-3 ! Aocat dépasse les deux g-boy !

Jin : Bon, n'oublions pas Heero…

Nilacat : Mission point bonus pour le maillon faible !

Musique james Bond. Duo commence à danser à l'étonnement général.

Duo : Coin coin coin !

Aocat : Duo, on fait pas la danse des canards sur James Bond !

La musique s'arrête et Duo se rassoit.

Duo : Mais j'aime bien cette danse moi !

Heero : Normal c'est celle de t'es semblables !

Nilacat : 6-8-4 pour Aocat ! C'est les filles les meilleures ! Heu… pardon.

Jin : Bon alors la mission ! Heero en tutu pour la danse du cygne !

Tous : … OO

Jin : Ben quoi ?

Heero : MISSION REFUSEE !!

Jin : Alors la sanction.

Heero : La quoi ? Aaaah !!

Heero eu beau avoir fait le meilleur départ qu'on ai vu, il finit tout de même écrasé par la pelteuse. Dommage Heero, mais tu sais, les espadrilles, ça glisse!

Jin : Nilacat vainqueur pas ko !

Heero retomba dans son siège, une énorme bosse sur la tête.

Nilacat : Glace !

Trowa arriva habillé de blanc avec des ailes de papillon translucides (Quatre, arrête de baver s'in te plait, tu va te prendre un coup de jus).

Trowa : Je suis la fée de la glace !

Musique : il était une fois de Mylène Farmer le temps qu'il pose une poche deglace sur la tête d'Heero et disparaisse de la pièce.

Trowa : J'aurais jamais dût prendre cet emplois à demi temps snif !

Yugo : Et nous ques on fait ?

Duo : Va jouer avec Quatre.

Aocat : N'importe quoi.

Duo : Ben quoi?

Aocat : Tu leur a juste appris à bouger le cavalier et la reine. Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'ils fassent avec ça?

Duo : ... a oui tient ...

Aocat : Il y a six pièces différentes. Là ils ne peuvent pas déployer le quart de leur effectif vu qu'ils ne savent bouger que trois pièces.

Yugo repartit les larmes aux yeux.

Nilacat : 6-13-4 pour Aocat ! Bonne idée mon beau !

Jin : Quatre dehors!

Quatre : Chouette j'ai le temps d'aller voir Trowa !

Jin : Et laisse lui un peu de force, on a encore besoin de lui ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire subir à Duo ?

Nilacat : Dire ce qu'il nous a dit à Hilde.

Jin : … On va se marrer !!

Nilacat : Que Hilde entre sur le plateau !

Duo : Naooooon !!

Hilde : J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Pourquoi c'est tout décoré par ici ?

Jin : Oui mais on va te raconter.

Hilde : Ben, allez-y.

Duo : Naooooon !!

Nilacat: Niéhéhéhéhé… SI !

Heero : Eh, c'est MON rire !

Duo : Je vous en suplie, nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Nilacat : Alors ma très chère Hilde !

Hilde : Moui ?

Jin : Duo est infidèle !!

Hilde : Duo…

Tente de se carapater discrètement mais est attrapé par la tresse.

Aocat : Alors comme ça, tu t'es trouvé une copine ?

Duo : Ca risque pas, je suis gai! Non, Hilde, je te jure, j'ai juste expliqué deux trois trucs aux échec, c'est tout! Je n'ai pas joué sans toi!!

Nilacat : hum, je ne pense pas non.

Hilde : Avec QUI Duo ?QUI ?

Duo : Yugo et Quatre.

Hilde : Et on avait dit quoi ?

Duo : Que je n'avais pas le droit d'apprendre à quiconque d'autre à jouer tant que tu n'était pas parfaitement rodée.

Hilde : Bien ! Alors t'es puni mon gars !

Hilde : Mouais, donc Aocat va punir ce traître de Duo et on trouvera un nouvel arrangement plus tard. Ah, au fait, C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire : J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça!

Duo : Ah.

Aocat fouilla dans un sac et balança une méduse sur l'américain.

Aocat : tient, tes vrai semblables ! Les estomacs ambulants !

Duo : J'en ai déjà mangé une en nageant à la mer.

Jin : Beurk, quel con !

Heero : Ah, c'est pour ça que t'es transparent alors.

Jin: Eh ! Ca existe DEJA ça !!

Nilacat : Bah, il a d'ja pas beaucoup d'points alors…

Aocat : D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ai trouvé ça. Ca doit être la surchauffe là haut, il va lui falloir des mois pour récupérer.

Nilacat : 6-16-5 pour Aocat !

Jin : Aocat se déchaîne, c'est la folie dans le studio !!

Heero : Pourquoi je m'en prend encore plein la tête ?

Jin : Mais parce que t'as une tête de turc, pardi !

Nilacat : Mais c'est un japonais ! Pas un turc !!

Jin : Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Duo : de toute façon, t'es plus transparent que moi. (méduse transparent, vous suivez ?;) )

Heero : Faut pas confondre transparent et discret…

Aocat : Ouaaaa! Je crois que c'est la meilleure vanne de toutes celles qu'on a sorti.

Nilacat : 6-16-6 ! Heero remonte !

Jin: …

Nilacat: Ca tête va bien finir par exploser non ?

Heero : Exploser ? Oui ! Vive les explosions ! Où est mon gundam que je m'auto-détruise ?

Duo : Peut-être discret mais complètement tapé…

Nilacat : 7-16-6 pour Aocat ! Fait gaffe mon beau, ils remontent !! Lentement, certes, mais sûrement !

Aocat : Bah, oui, sinon, on va encore dire que je suis d'une supériorité écrasante.


	2. Chapter 2

Oui, nous aimons beaucoup les G-boy, ne vous y trompez pas! D'accord, il passent vraiment pour des quiches dans cette histoire mais... c'est pour leur bien!

**COMMENT PERDRE SA DIGNITE EN UNE HEURE…faut en avoir**

CHAPITRE II

Duo : mais oui c'est ça, dit plutôt que t'es à cours d'idées !!

Aocat :Je suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je ne cherche pas de fausses excuses à tout bout de champ !

Duo : Maiseuh !

Nilacat : Ettttt 7-18-6 toujours pour nabot chéri ! Yeahhhh !

Duo : Ouuuhhh yearhhhh !

Jin: Heeeeein ?

Duo : Haha ! Je vous ai eues ! Et d'un point d'plus pour moi !

Aocat : T'es con ou quoi ? Et toi soeurette, j'te r'tient!

Duo : Hein ?

Heero : Waha ! Y a pire que moi!

Duo : A non c'est pas vrai !!

Aocat : Eh si !

Duo : Z'avez pas le droit de vous liguer à deux contre moi !!

Aocat : Eh si !

Duo : Tu peux pas dire autre chose que « et si » ?

Aocat : Eh si !

Heero : Son cerveau déraille ! PUB ! PUB ! PUB !

Aocat : Non je déraille pas. Mais c'est trippant de vous ridiculiser à l'aide d'une seule phrase ! Z'êtes trop nuls !!

Nilacat : Et ça fait… 7-23-7 ! Bravo Aocat !

Jin : Niark, et une phrase pour trois points !!

Heero : Aocat ?

Aocat : Hn ?

Heero : Si tu veux, je t'invite à bord de mon gundam !

Aocat : Ah ouais ?

Heero : Pour l'auto-destruction en direct ! Que tu nous fiches la paix et que tu puisse plus nous casser !

Jin et Nilacat se mirent à part: Pourrait pas faire ça avec Rélénulle plutôt ?

Duo chuchota à l'oreille d'Aocat qui accièsça. Ils se tappèrent dans la main avec un regard de défit et Aocat retourna s'asseoir sous le regard assassin des présentatrices.

Duo (version petit chaton perdu) : …S'que t'es méchant avec moi ! snif, snif ! Je t'aimais bien moi ! snif, snif ! Pourquoi tu veux me faire du mal ? snif, snif ! J'avais confience en toi ! snif, snif !

Heero : Mais moi aussi je t'aime bien voyons… Je disais ça pour rire…

Duo : C'est vrai ça ? Tu m'aime bien ? (c'est incroyable ce que cette technique fonctionne !)

Se met à genoux à côté de son siège et s'appuie sur le bras du fauteuil en le regardant.

Heero : Bah,… euh … voui, enfin, … ( ne pas me trahir, ne pas me trahir, ne pas me trahir, ne pas …)

Yaha, je t'ai eue ! Niéhéhé ! Bien sur que c'était vrai ! Et si tu veux, je t'offre deux autres voyages au choix : expédition écrase-toi-sur-le-soleil ou laisse-toi-dériver-dans-l-espace !! Tout seul, celles-là !! On aura la paix, enfin le rêêêêve !! ( là, si je me suis trahi, tout le monde s'est trahi !!)

Duo :Ouinnnnn ! snif snif ouinnnnn !! T'es méchant, hypocryte, parano et tu me déteste ouinnnnn … (ça m 'énerve, je dédeste en venir aux grosses larmes, ça fait un bruit débile, on dirait une sirène )

Heero : A moins que tu ne préfères ' écrase toi sur l'Urkanus '! Ca va faire mal… Je me mettrai en spectateur avec Dorothy !!

( bien méchant, ça ! Si il me fiche pas la paix ou si il me découvre… C'est que de toute façon j'étais fouttu !)

Duo : Ouinnnnnnnn ! Heero ! Ouinnnnnnnn ! (allez…)

Heero: Arrêtes, on dirait les beuglements de Réléna! ( là, j'y met le paquet. Putain, ça m'aurait pas plu !)

Duo : (ah, tu le prend comme ça ? attend deux secondes…) Snif snif bouh snif snif !

Le natté se jetta dans les bras d'Heero et déversa toutes les larmes de son corps dans le cou du pilote.

Heero : Eh ! Ca va pas la tête ? (merde, merde, merde, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais …)

Duo : … (vais l'avoir…?)

Aocat (chante) : Snif snif bouh, snif snif bouh, snif snif bouh! (se met à danser) C'est la danse des larmes !

Snif snif bouh! Duo chiale!

Snif snif bouh! Et Heero râle!

Snif snif bouh!

Y veut tuer Duo

Y veut se cacher

Mais il a deviné

Et il clamce, Heero !

Snif snif bouh! Snif snif bouh!

il pleure dans ses bras,

Il est rouge comme… Quoi ?

Il va craquer

Et il va l'embrasser !

Snif snif bouh! C'est la danse des larmes !

Aocat fit une belle révérence.

Jin : Oua ! génial ! La chanson de l'année ! Le tube ! Mince n'as pas enregistré ! Kiaaaaaaaaaa ! ( fait un caca nerveux)

Nilacat : Mais si regarde c'est là ! (montre le magnéto)

Jin : Oua, je t'aime trop ! Je t'adore !

Heero : AOCAT FERME LA C'EST UN ORDRE !

Aocat: When pig can fly!

Duo : Snif, Heero ? (génial la chanson, j'ai une de ses envie de rire maintenant! Ao, je te retient! )

Heero : Kestatoiencore ? Tu me fait chier, fiche moi la paix !! (oups… c'est lui...)

Duo : (plan b ) Je veux un bisou ! Steuplait ! Steuplait ! (yeux de chibi hyper craquant)

Heero : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais…

Aocat : PAS TOUCHE A MON POTE !!

Duo : Ao-kun, ferme la, c'est mes oignons ! (et je signale que c'est t'as faute si j'en suis là…)

Aocat : Bah, j'voulais t'aider, c'est tout!

Duo : Steuplait ! (ça devrait marcher, avec Ao, ça marche toujours !! Bon, lui, c'est parse que ça le dégoute mais bon) Steuplait, steuplait ! Rien qu'un petit bisou !!

Heero : … (vire au rouge écrevisse)

Duo : Steuplait ! (grands yeux qui ferait fondre un Quatre version 0 systèm) Juste un pour te faire pardonner !!

Heero :… (encore plus rouge dans la possibilité)

Duo : (les yeux remplits de larmes, toujour avec le même regard) Tu… Tu veux pas ?

Heero : (craque) Bah, euh, ben, c'est que…

Duo : (pleure toujours avec les mêmes yeux) Vrai… Vraiment…Pas ? (il croise ses bras sur les genoux de Heero et enfoui sa tête dessous)

Heero : Non ! Non ! Tout ce que tu veux mais ne pleure pas comme ça !! (je vais culpabiliser à mort après…)

Duo : Alors ?

Heero rougissant encore plus, mais, faut bien sauver sa conscience, se lève, aide Duo à se relever, prend son visage entre ses mains …

Aocat : Ah, j'veux pas voir ça! C'est dégueullasse!

Heero : (regard comme il sait si bien les faire à Duo) Ouais ben, si t'es pas content, c'est le même prix !

Sur ce, il se retourne vers Duo, retrouve la couleur qu'il affectionne tant ces temps-ci, ferme les yeux… Et l'embrasse !!

Jin : Ouh les amoureux !

Nilacat : Jin, steuplé, casse pas l'ambiance, ils sont à deux doigts de la déclaration…

Duo se bloti dans les bras de son pilote préféré.

Aocat : M…

Trowa surgit en gangster et enlève Duo sur un fond de mission impossible. ( Trowa : j'aurais vraiment tout fait…)

Duo : Je t'aime bien, quand t'es comme ça, tout rouge…

Heero…

Duo : T'es mignon !! Mais j'en demandais pas tant…

Heero : ( je crois que là, je me suis trahi, alors, tant pis… grand plongeon) Beuh, ah ? Ben, je crois qu'en fait je t'aime tellement que j'ai juste entendu le mot bisous…

Duo : Ah ? Euh…

Il embrasse une nouvelle fois l'américain.

Heero: (respire à fond mec, tu va pas mourrir) Je t'aime.

Duo : (surprise complète puis rouge tomate) Moi aussi !!

C'est beau de réver… Ben oui quoi ! Vous croyez tout de même pas que Heero aurait fait ça ? C'est un robot tout de même ! Ses capacités sont limitées !

Duo : Heero !! Debout, c'est pas l'heure de dormir !

Heero : Hein ? Quoi ?

Aocat : C'est son cerveau… Faut qu'il le mette en veille pour économiser les piles !

Heero : Encore le coup du creveau ? J'ai rêvé si longtemps que ça ?

Duo : Non, mais t'es tellement con qu'on y est revenu… Histoire que tu comprenne qu'il est temps d'en changer !

Nilacat : Et de 8-25-7 !

Jin : On lance une page de pub ? Ca fait longtemps…

Nilacat : Ouais…

Auchan : Humain de remplacement en promo ! On vous débarasse de l'ancien en prime !!

Aocat : Même à Auchan, ils ont compris que t'es irrécupérable !!

Duo : Finalement, c'est toi qui est pire que moi !!

Nilacat 9-26-7 ! Ca monte !

Aocat: Ca c'est pas si sûr… Y a que du vicié dans ton crâne ! On devrait acheter deux humains oui !!

Auchan : Dernier appel ! Le lot de deux humains au prix d'un ! Le camion-benne pour les usagés est à la sortie du magasin !

Aocat : Ah, tu vois ?

Nilacat : 9-23-7 ! Héhé, tu les écrase p'tit frère!

Duo: Bon revenons-en où on en était… Un bisou, Heero ! Steuplé ! Juste un !


	3. Chapter 3

**COMMENT PERDRE SA DIGNITE EN UNE HEURE…faut en avoir**

CHAPITRE III

Heero : Bah, heu, ben, c'est que… (ça me rappelle quelque chose… AAAAAAAH, ça y est je sais !! Et merde ! Comme dans mon rève après qu'il m'ait fait les super yeus chibi battu !)

Duo : Steuplait ! Steuplait ! Steuplait ! Sur la joue ! Rien qu'un tout petit bisou ! (allez ! Il est presque mûr là !)

Heero : … (sur la joue ? Ouf c'est que ça ! C'EST QUE CA ? MAIS NON CA VA PAS DU TOUT VA FALLOIR QUE JE M'APROCHE !)

Duo: iyouu ! iyouuu ! iyouuuu ! (là je gagne c'est sûr)

Heero : ( Nooooooooooon ! Pas ça !! Je craque !) Ok, si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me fiche la paix.

Duo : Viiii ! Merci Heero!

Se jette à son cou et l'étrangle à moitiée, à peine celui-ci relevé.

Heero : (non ! Pas collé contre moi comme ça !) Arrête ou t'en auras pas.

Duo : (lâche instentanément le pilote et tend la joue) Allez hop !

Heero : (ne pas répondre à mes pultions ! ne pas répondre à mes pultions ! ne pas sauter sur lui comme un sauvage !)

Smitch ! (vite me rassoir, c'est fini)

Duo : Et yeahhhh ! J'ai gagné ! I'm the big boss !

Heero: Hein??

Aocat: ah merde.

Heero : Quoi ? Tout ça pour un stupide pari ?

Duo : Yep ! Il comprend vite le p'tit père ! Pour une partie de ps2 !

Heero : Quooooooooi ? Et…et…et…

Duo : Voui, et je soutient que j'adore te faire mariner ! Et en plus j'ai mit moins de dix minutes donc…

Aocat : Je sais, je sais, t'as droit à la pizza bonus.

Heero : Et pour une pizza ? OMAE …

Duo: Baka. Je sais merci, j'accepte ta proposition de mariage!

Aocat : C'est vrai ?

Duo : Non.

Heero : Ca t'était pas destiné. Baka no neko Aocat !

Nilacat : Génial ! 9-32-7 ! Ao-kun ! Yououuu !

Aocat : Héhé, y dit rien à Duo !

Duo : Normal, je suis pas enregistrée dans le répertoire.

Heero : …

Aocat : Bé vi je suis désolée mon pitit, fallait venir quand il y avait encore de l'espace dans la carte mère !

Duo : C'est pas de ta faute si sa mémoire est limitée.

Aocat : Oui, mais c'est moi qui lui ai grillé le peu de fusibles qu'il avait.

Jin : Il en a eu ?

Heero : C''est ma fête aujourd'hui.

Aocat : Oui, c'est la saint Défunt !

Heero : Eh ! Mais je suis pas mort moi !

Aocat : Dommage.

Heero : Grrr…

Duo : T'as pas compris, abruti !

Heero : …

Aocat : Mais c'est normal !

Jin : 11-36-7. Heero stagne. Si il ne gagne pas de point d'ici cinq minutes, sanction!

Heero : Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Aocat : Parce que t'es trop con pour te défendre.

Duo : Et que, en comptant bien, t'aurais pu tuer Réléne neuf fois, mais t'as bizzarement lagué sur ces coups là, à cause de ton processeur dépassé !

Aocat : Et que tu as obéit à Réléna, travaillé avec Reuléna, laissé Reuleuna te sauter au cou et que tu t'es effondré dans les bras de Reuleunouille.

Heero : Eh ! Oh ! C'est pas les chose les plus intelligente que j'ai faite!

Duo : A bon, t'as déjà fait des trucs intelligents ?

Aocat : Se faire exploser avec son gundam.

Duo : A bon, tu trouve que c'est intelligent toi ?

Aocat : Ben, pour lui, oui, c'est une forme d'intelligence ! Il a réussi à trouver le bouton pour déclancher l'explosion !

Duo : Eh ! Attend ! Attend ! Tu te rappelle quand elle a faillit se faire tuer par des md ?

Nilacat : La fameuse réplique ? Comment l'oublier !

Jin : Ouaip ! Passons la bande !

Voix de Réléna : Heero ! Je voulais tant te revoir !

Nilacat : En se jettant à son cou, ne l'oublions pas !

Heero : Aaaaah, c'était ce coup là ?

Jin : Qu'elle a été la seule chose qu'il a été capable de dire ?

Nilacat : En tout cas pas : dégage ! en la poussant…

Duo : (air débile et bave qui coule) Réléna…

Aocat : Bravo Heero ! T'es un bon chien ! T'as appris un nouveau mot ! Viens faire exploser le mini-wing !

Duo : (en costume de hee-chien ) Ouarf ! Ouarf ! Explosion, explosion ! Ouarf !

Aocat : (donne la télécommande et pose le mini-wing par terre) Tient !

Duo : Ouarf, ouarf ! Content ! Ouarf, ouarf ! (appui sur le bouton et fait exploser le mini-wing) Niéhéhéhéhéhé !

les présentatrices applaudirent: : Belle prestation les pitits !

Duo et Aocat s'inclinèrent: Merci, merci !

Nilacat : Alors nous en sommes à 14+5 et 39+5 et nioupouik ! 7 !! Les points bonus pour cette superbe interprétation que vous pourez voir et revoir en achetant le making-of spécial de l'émission !

Jin : Ce qui fait 19 - 44 et toujours 7 pour Heero qui va donc reçevoir la sanction !

Aocat : Ouais ! La sanction! La sanction! La sanction!

Heero : Peut-être que je suis tappé et Duo vicié, mais toi t'es complètement glauque !

Nilacat : Oula ! Ca remonte à longtemps ça !

Aocat : Oui mais c'est seulement là qu'il a compris.

Jin : 19-45-8 mais trop tard mon p'tit heero, t'échapera pas à la sanction !

Heero : …

Nilacat : Bon, alors la sanction, c'était un baiser de Réléna…

Jin : Mais ça risque de lui plaire.

Aocat : Et oui, deux cruches ensembles !

Duo : Bien trouvé ça !

Nilacat : Oui, je sais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai desidé… de ramener Dorothy à la place !!

Heero : Nooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Jin : T'es vache là !

Nillacat : Meuuuu, jeuuuu sais euuuuuuh ! (en pleine copie de Réléna)

Réléna : Tu m'as appellé maman ?

Nilacat : Maman, Arg ! Euh… zut, Doro l'a ramenée ! Oui mon poussin ! Va contre le mur là-bas !

Réléna : Vi maman !

Se colle contre le mur et se retrouve attachée.

Nilacat : Yep, réussi !

Réléna : Meuh ! C'est quoi ça euuuuuh ??

Nilacat : C'est pour montrer ta grande beauté à tous ma chérie !

Réléna : (se pavane comme elle peut) Meuuuuuuuuh !

Jin : Tu m'étonne pas qu'elle ai pas gagné le concours pour devenir la vache qui rit !

Nilacat : De toute façon, personne aurait acheté une boite avec sa tête dessus !

Jin : Ah ? Je me demande pourquoi …

Nilacat : Mais j'adore sa naïveté !

Aocat : Qu'est ce qu'elle est conne !

Duo : (en même temps) Qu'est ce qu'elle est con !

Aocat : mais tu peux pas parler correctement ?

Duo : Je vais pas gaspiller ma salive pour elle non ?!

Aocat : C'est sûr, après il t'en faudrais des des mois, pour t'en remettre !

Nilacat : Allez, maintenant que tout est prêt, amenez Dorothy !

Musique d'entrée de pokémon

Trowa arrive en pikachu bien jaune et bien rebondi, trainant Dorothy accrochée à lui comme une sangsue.

Dorothy : Je vous attraperez tous ! Je vous adore pokémon ! Vous êtes si mignon ! Oh oh oh !

Trowa : Mais ! J'ai déja dit cent fois que c'est un costume! Je suis PAS un pikachu géant !

Dorothy : Ils disent tous ça, tu ne m'échapera pas !

Jin : Aaaah ! La plus grande passion de Dorothy après les gundam ! Les pokémons !

Nilacat : Tous ce qui est dur à collectionner quoi !

Trowa : A l'aideuuuuh !

Nilacat : (BLAM ! écrase Trowa avec la pelteuse) Tais toi, les pokémon ne parlent pas ! Tu dois faire…

version pom-pom girl :

Pika ! Pika ! Pikachu ! Pika ! Pika ! Pikachuuuu !

Trowa : (grosse bosse sur la tête) snif, pika pika !

Heero et Duo n'en menèrent pas large: Euhhhh, c'est quoi ce délire ?

Jin : Allez Doro, une petite chançon pour marquer ton entrée !

Nilacat : Yeah ! Pokémon, go !

Dorothy déguisée en Sacha chante accompagnée aux refrains par Jin, déguisée en carapuce, Nilacat, déguisée en Goupix, Aocat, déguisée en feunard et Duo qui les rejoint au milieux de la chanson, en aquali.

Heero : Vous êtes venu pour vous ridiculiser ou quoi ?

Tous : Non, pour te ridiculiser !

Ils enlevèrent leurs costumes sauf le pauvre Trowa mort de honte.

Nilacat : Reuhm reuhm ! Trève de plaisanterie! Doro, tu est là pour embrasser Heero et tu gagnera un joli pokémon tout neuf !

Trowa : Pika, pikachu ! (tend une pancarte : je peux partir ?)

Jin : vi.

Trois pikachu arrivèrent et regardent Trowa avec de grands yeux chibi : Pika ! Pika !

Trowa : (mort de trouille) Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

Dorothy : Papa ! Papa !

Trowa : (court dans tous les sens poursuivit par les pikachu) Gyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa ! Je veux pu travailler ici, z'êtes trop barges !!

Nilacat : (BLAM) On parle pas papa pikachu !, Au fait, c'est les petits de Quatre ?

Trowa piqua un fard et s'enfuit à toute jambe, claquant la porte après avoir tiré la langue à tous le monde.

Jin : (essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil ) Bon, où en étions nous ?

Nilacat : A un bisou de Dorothy !

Heero : Nooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Réléna : Meuh ! Non, pas monnnnn heuuuuurooooo !

Duo : Tient, le soldat parfait aurait peur de quelque chose ?

Nilacat : A oui, de deux choses !

Aocat : C'est pour ça que … !

Nilacat : Exactement !

Heero : (se cache derrière Duo et Aocat) Non non non !

Duo : (le tient par le bras) Si si si !

Dorothy : Smoutch Smoutch Smoutch Smoutch Smoutch Smoutch!

Jin: C'est bon, je crois qu'il a eu sa dose.

Nilacat : Tient, ton pokémon : c'est un tout nouveau que personne a encore jamais vu ! Va le chercher en chine, il achette de l'encre !

(tend une photo de Wufei tout en rose avec plein de petites roses et pleins de petits nœuds partout)

Jin : Ou t'as eu ça toi ?

Nilacat : C'est à la fête de l'école en ce1, c'était le seul rôle qui restait pour lui : princesse barbie !

Duo : Ouaiiiiis ! Je VEUX la même !!

Jin : Pourquoi tu lui donne !!

Nilacat : T'inquiète, je garde l'original dans un lieu sûr !

Par contre j'ai huit photocop pour qui veut !

Duo : MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Jin : Moi aussi !

Heero : Ca fera une cible d'entrainement parfaite !

Nilacat : Il m'en reste pile cinq !

Jin : T'as tout calculé à l'avence hein ?

Nilacat : Viiiii !

Dorothy : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! Un que j'ai pas ! Merci, je file le chercher !!

BADADADADAMADADADAM !

Duo : Toujours aussi discrète.

Aocat : Au fait, pourquoi t'as ramené Rélémeuh ?

Nilacat : (yeux innocents) Tu va bien voir !

Tous : Hein ?

Nilacat : Ah ! Attendez, elle c'est évanouie !

Duo : Oui juste après que Dorothy ai sanctionné Hee-chan !

Nilacat : Tent mieux, ça va le faire alors ! Tendez, je reviens !

Nilacat rempli un seau d'eau glacé et retourne auprès de Réléna, le seau à la main et une éponge dans l'autre. Elle tombe INVOLONTAIREMENT et tout le contenu du seau asperge miss bonbon.

Nilacat : Oups, pas fait exprès !

Jin : Tu compte faire gober ça à qui ?

Nilacat : Hihi !

Réléna : Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est froid !

Duo : Nan, ça brûle du con !

Réléna : (se souvient de se qui s'est passé) Hee… Hee… Hee…

Nilacat : 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… (détache Réléna qui se jette sur Heero, non serieux, vous auriez vu Rélé se détacher seule ?)

Réléna : Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuroooooooooooo !!

Heero : (figé de peur et de dégout) …

Duo : A ton avi, ça donne quoi une vache et un robot ?

Aocat : Heu !! C'est une question piège ?

Duo : vi !

Aocat : Heu… Ah ! Je sais, rien parce que un robot ne peux pas …

Duo : Gagné soeurette ! ;)

Aocat : Eh ! Ca me donne une idée ! Musique pliz !

Jin : La poké ?

Aocat : Ouais !

Nilacat: c'est parti !


	4. Chapter 4

**COMMENT PERDRE SA DIGNITE EN UNE HEURE…faut en avoir**

CHAPITRE IV

Nilacat : Alors le cd… C'est parti mon qui… canari !!

Aocat : Un jour j'ai vu une chose bien étrange,

Une vache avec un robot !

La vache beuglait comme une démente,

Etoufant l'pauvre Heero !

Et le défaillant perfect soldiers

La poussa violement !

Il monta à bord de son gundam

Pour partir soudainement !

P'ti Heero ! Allez sauve toi !

On t'aidera !

Tu n'as pas mérité ça !

Pauvre Heero !

Jamais rien ne l'empèchera,

De courir après toi !

P'tit Heero ! Vite cache toi !

On sera là !

Jamais on te trahira !

Et la vache on dégommera !

P'tit Heero ! Alez sauve toi, vite cache toi !

Bien caché dans ta colonie,

Elle poura pas te trouver !

Et si elle te vois avant que t'ai fuis,

On viendra te sauver !

Jamais on la laissera t'emmener

On sera là pour l'empécher !

Et tous ensemble on l'anihilera

Tu vois ne t'en fait pas !

P'tit Heero ! Allez sauve toi !

On t'aidera !

Tu n'as pas mérité ça !

Pauvre heero !

Jamais rien ne l'empèchera

De courir après toi !

P'tit Heero ! Vite cache toi !

On sera là !

Jamais on te trahira !

Et la vache on dégommera !

Nilacat : Ouaiss ! Pokémon remasteurisé ! Le nouveau tube ! P'tit heero !

Heero : Quand est-ce que vous appliquez les paroles et que vous m'en débarassez ?

Aocat : Voyons Heero, t'as pas la technique ! Réléna ! Solde sur les habits roses et sur les robes de mariées à rosyville !

Réléna : (part en courant) Oueeeeuuuhhh !

Heero : (se lève et se place juste devans Aocat) Petit Heero ? J'te signale que je te dépasse d'une demi-tête !

Aocat : (le sert dans ses bras) Oh mon pauvre petit chéri ! Tu fais un complexe pour ta taille ?

Duo : Mais y peut pas !

Heero : Ah oui ? T'es déjà venu voir ?

Duo : Pas fou, veut pas mourir moi !

Heero : Répète un peu ça…

Duo : T'as rien et j'irais pas vérifier.

Aocat : Si vous voulez je peux régler le problème .

Heero : Hein ?

Duo : C'est quoi c'te proposition ?

Aocat : Un p'tit coup de pied et on sais tout de suite !

Heero : OO

Nilacat : Tu oserais le faire ? Tu sais que ça fait mal de tapper dans du métal ?

Duo : (tête collée contre la poitrine 'Heero) Mais ça pas de cœur un robot !

Aocat : Ben non !

Heero: (mal à déglutir) Chouette on va enfin dire que je suis hum…

Duo : (le regarde souriante) Alors t'es un cyborg !

Nilacat : pose ! Pose ! le comptage des points ! On a oublié !

Jin : boh c'est plus la peine…

Nilacat : (en mode yami, brandissant un lapin en fonte) JIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN ! (voix super grave et diabolique)

Jin : Oki oki ! Alors 26-52-9 mais c'étais pas terrible Heero ! D'ailleurs tu es à la traine.

Aocat : Logique ! Tous ses neurones ont sautés en même temps que sont gundam.

Heero : (me sauver me sauver me sauver) On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'accroche à moi là ?

Duo : Parce que Doro et rélé l'on fait.

Heero : Oui mais c'était sans mon accord ! Et en plus elles n'arrétaient pas de m'embrasser.

Duo : Si c'est que ça je peux régler le problème.

Heero : (ooh… pourquoi pas. Eh ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ?) No merci. Je veux bien que tu me lâche par contre.

Aocat : Laisse tomber c'est son quart d'heure cgo!

Heero : ??

Jin : cgo crapule game over

Nilacat : en clair comme il ne dort pas beaucoup la nuit, forcément, à faire des conneries, il faut qu'il rattrape.

Aocat : Ouais ! T'en a pour un quart d'heure mon vieux ! et un conseil : tu devrais t'asseoir.

Heero : (se rassoit dans le fauteuil) C'est pas pratique… eh il dort !

Nilacat : Ben oui ! Par contre si il trouve que t'es pas confortable, tu va morfler à son réveil!

Heero : … (dur ! Il dort contre moi et je peux même pas le câliner sinon je me fait dégommer par lui et les autres folles)

Aocat : En plus c'est quand il se réveille qu'il est le plus méchant. Sérieux, tu l'a jamais vu le matin.

Nilacat : Hum ça va geler le jeu là ! Si vous voulez je peux le prendre.

Jin : Surtout pas il aime bien dormir avec nous tandis que lu… euh tu pourais le réveiller la pauvre puce !

Nilacat : (messe basse) Tu veux qu'il ne soit pas confortable.

Jin : Aucune chance. On va rire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard…

Jin : Pfou c'est plat là !! Ca manque d'action !!

Nilacat : Ouais…

Aocat : Il faudrait que Duo se réveille parce que Heero a peur de bouger et de parler.

Duo : Oui je sais je suis irremplassable parce que je suis le seule de nous trois à savoir casser…

Aocat : …moui bien sûr! Les points le prouvent...

Duo: Et de toute façon, Heero n'a jamais rien d'intéressant à dire. Je serais toi j'en profiterais pour raugmenter mon score !!

Nilacat : Aussi tranchant qu'une lame ! et de 26-55-9 ! Même quand il dort, il peut s'en sortir!!

Duo : Hmmmmm ! (long baillement et étirement) Waa ! J'ai bien dormi !!

Heero : Non, steuplé, continue de dormir…

Duo : Pourquoi ? T'as peur de mon réveil ?

Jin : Yaha, sortez l'écran géant !

Un écran blanc apparaît.

Jin : Passez le nouveau film ghor : massacre au gourdin !!

Sur l'écran est projeté une séquence durant laquelle un adolescant récalcitrant assassine tous ses réveils parse qu'ils ont sonné.

Nilacat : C'est quoi ça ?

Jin : un film de mon invention ! Mortel !

Nilacat : C'est pour ça que c'est nul…

Jin : NINNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Nilacat : Oui non, en fait quand on regarde sous cet angle c'est super !

Jin : (yeux flamboyants) ...

Aocat : (sort un gourdin de la réserve personnelle des fiqueuses) Tient, Duo, ce film m'a donné une idée… Prend le pour tout à l'heure…

Duo : merci… Bon… Heero ?

Heero : Tu veux raiment pas dormir un peu encore ?

Duo : Non. Tu as assez profité de moi. Et de toute façon, l'issuse que tu redoute tant est inévitable.

Nilacat : (très heureuse que la conversation ai été détournée) 26-57-9 ! Bravo Duo!

Duo : Tu n'étais pas confortable du tout !

Heero : Je le savais…

Duo : Tu va donc subir ma colère !!

Nilacat : (messe basse) On le laisse faire ?

Jin : Comme ça on poura piquer la place de Heero pour les missions !

Fini les dégommages de ms de petite envergure !! Ah ah ah ah ah !

Nilacat : Toi tu veux régler son compte à Zech…

Jin : Oui !

Aocat : (ironique) Ah j'ai peur !

D'un savant revers de gourdin, l'e demi-chat entame un vol plané vers le mur, contre le quel il glisse lamentablement.

Nilacat : 27-57-9 ! Et molo avec mon frère.

Jin : Et Duo vainqueur par KO !! Continue avec Heero, ça fera la paire !!

Heero : Ah non je vais pas me laisser faire !

Il sort son flingue. Magnifique 19 mm toujours bien astiqué et éclatant. (à croire qu'il ne s'en ai jamais servi. Bon ok j'ai rien dit, change ton angle de tir !)

Duo: SHINIGAMI LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!

PAN ! Heero fait exploser le gourdin en tirant dedans. Duo retombe sur le sol en souplesse.

Aocat : Tricheur ! Même le wing est plus galant !

Duo : Et plus confortable aussi d'ailleurs…

Heero : Mais je suis pas le wing.

Aocat : Ben tu devrais pas le piloter.

Heero : Moi ? Sans le wing ?

Aocat : Tu n'es plus rien effectivement.

Heero : …

Nilacat : 28-59-11… Heero dépasse la dizaine !! Waaaaaaaa !

Heero : Et elles sont à mes pieds !

Jin : Rêve !! Réflexion faite… Même pas en rêve !!

Nilacat : Tu t'y crois trop ! Quand on est pas fouttu de tuer une vache tellement conne qu'elle sera jamai fichue de se barrer, même devans un tank près à tirer sur elle, on se la ferme ! Oh ! Putain le jeu de mot, mortel !

Heero: Hein ?

Aocat: Vache, ferme! Tilt !!

Nilacat : Merci de me soutenir dans ce monde d'ariérés… Et ça te fais 60 parce qe t'as cassé Heero !!

Aocat : Merci ! Mais au fait, pourquoi c'est Heero qui a hérité du wing ?

Heero : Parce que je suis le perfect soldiers !

Aocat : Wooooaaaaa ! Quelle modestie ! Tu bas wufeï à plate couture là !

Nilacat : Wa ! Tu détone nabot ! 61 !!

Heero : Pourquoi vous annoncez plus les autres scores ?

Nilacat : Parce qu'ils stagnent. Ca sert à rien d'user de ma salive pour rien !!

Aocat : Dernière question. Ta dernière chance de sauver ta dignité, si tant est que tu en ai eu un jour : Pourquoi c'est toi qui dirige toutes les opéations ?

Heero : …

Duo : (se réveille) Parce que comme ça y'a une histoire !!

Jin : Yaha ! 29-62-11 !

Aocat :J'avais posé la question à Heero…

Duo : Oh ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'il peut répondre à un tuc aussi complexe ?

Aocat : hmm un peu d'espoir ça fait pas de mal.

Jin : 30-63-11 !!

Duo : Je disais donc que si c'était une autre personne le « dirigeant », les missions seraient toujours réussies du premier coup…

Aocat : Sauf si c'est toi qui prend sa place.

Duo : Puis-je te rapeler, Ao-kun, que moi en glauque ça fait peur, et que si on rajoute Heero en mariole on meurt ? J'aurais jamais pu être dirigeant de toute façon !!

Jin : 33-64-11 ! Je t'adore Duo !

Nilacat : C'est nouveau ça !!

Jin : Non c'est la fin de la vidéo et je tient pas à mourir en sortant !!

Duo : …Bon, ok, je te protègerais quand même…

Jin : Merci !

Heero : Tu va mourir Jin !…

Jin : Tu savais pas que Duo a un bazooka et une mitraillette ?

Heero : … Tu va mourir Nilacat !!

Nilacat : Oh Aocat, t'entend ce qu'il dit ?

Aocat : oui !!

Heero : eh, non je déconne !

Nilacat : T'as droit à trois secondes d'avence.

Heero : Je vous adore, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Aocat : (mode destruction désactivé) Bon, soit.

Un peu plus tard dans la salle secrète des fiqueues.

Jin : oh ! qu'ils vont être content d'observer la vrai nature de leurs petits protégés !!

Nilacat : Un documentaire spécial sur : le QI d'un g-boy en direct et une photo bonus de wufi-princesse !

Jin : Avec ça, à nous les missions !!

Nilacat : ouais !

Aocat: Vive nous !

Plus tard encore, les professeurs regardaient une vidéo qui avait été glissée sous la porte du labo.

- HEERO!DUO!QUATRE!TROWA !WUFEI !GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA!


End file.
